


The Accidental Fit

by Roguealien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I am Supercorp Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguealien/pseuds/Roguealien
Summary: She accidentally lost IT.She accidentally found IT.She accidentally tried IT.IT accidentally, surprisingly fit her well.But IT accidentally got stuck.Was it destiny?Was it meant to be?We don't know.The road's definitely bumpy and they're ready for the ride of their lives.(A Supercorp/Reigncorp AU)





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers sat comfortably in her desk, nails tapping in the table, bored. It was a beautiful Monday morning, the sun is up, the sound of chaos can be heard inside of the small department she was in.

"Keira!"She heard her boss called, making her stumble up her seat as she made her way to her office. Her name isn't even Kiera and she tried to correct her boss all the time but she just always gets the infamous roll of an eye.

"Miss Grant?"She asked, holding up her small notebook in her chest, looking at the older woman in her swivel chair who's typing something in her laptop.

The CEO looked up from the monitor and bore her eyes to her, making her feel nervous. Cat Grant is the founder and CEO of one of the biggest media company in the world, Catco Worldwide Media. She has been working as her assistant for 3 years now but the woman never fails to still make her feel anxious and nervous using her infamous stare.

"Do you hear that?"The older woman asked, making her frown.

"Uh, no?"She asked back, trying to listen in her surroundings.

"You don't hear that loud, high-pitched, incessant humming coming from the vents that is making it impossible for me to think straight, let alone string together one coherent sentence?"Cat Grant replied, raising a brows at her.

Kara's frown deepens as she again, tried to listen but the only thing she can hear is the people talking just outside of the spacious office.

"Uh, I have a pretty good ears and...and I don't hear anything"She stammers.

The woman rolled her eyes at her, she don't even know how many of those has she received from the CEO since the day one, "Well... get maintenance to look into it, because it's driving me crazy!"Her boss said dramatically.

"S-Sure thing, I'll get them right on it"She replied, nodding her head. "Uh, is there anything else you need?"She added.

The CEO looked outside, as if she was thinking. It was long silence in that office as Kara stood awkwardly in front of her boss while the CEO thinks.

"Bulletproof!"Cat Grant said, after a long silence.

Curious, Kara frowned, "A-Are you asking me if I'm bulletproof?"She asked, uncertain.

Another roll of an eye from the CEO has been given to her. "Bulletproof Coffee. It's made from unsalted grass-fed butter with an extract of coconut oil that improves brain energy. I will need a cup of it every hour. Crappy coffee has toxins in it that will rob me of my creativity and vigor. I'm going to need both if I'm going to write a kick-ass headline for tomorrow's news"The older woman explained, going back to typing.

Mouth slightly agape, Kara nod her head, asking herself if Bulletproof coffee even exist. She never heard of it let alone tasted it. 

"Is there a reason why you are still standing in front of me like a lost puppy?"Her boss asked but didn't looked up, making her shake her head in panic.

"Uh, no. I-I'll go get your coffee now"She replied before started walking out of the office but stopped when her boss spoke again

"Oh Kiera, cancel my 2 pm meeting, I have a friend coming over later"The CEO said.

Kara nod her head and continue walking, she did what her boss told her to do first before going out to get the bulletproof coffee for her boss, if that even exist. She does love her boss, she was an inspiration for her but there were times where Cat can get pretty dramatic sometimes, which quite annoys her. 

She went to Noonan's, since they make the best coffee for her to survive in her everyday work. 

"Kara!"The owner greeted her as she entered the place, feeling herself relaxing in the ambiance of the place and the smell of food.

"John, Hi!"She greeted back cheerfully.

Apart from being a frequent costumer, she was also a waitress at Noonan's for almost 3 years before she got the job in Catco. John and Megan are the owner of the place. 

"The usual?"The older man asked. 

"Uh, actually, I am looking f-for a bulletproof coffee?"She answered, biting her lip. 

"Bulletproof coffee, coming right up!"The man replied, shocking the blonde.

"Wait, you have a bulletproof coffee? That exist?!"She asked, raising her brows in surprise.

John laughed, "Of course it exist"

Kara released a relief sigh and laugh with the older man, "Oh god, I thought she was inventing things again"She said, taking a seat in the counter.

John is like a father to her, she always felt safe when he's around. She watched him as he slowly dance with the beat while making  her order. The back door suddenly opens and John's wife came out. A grin made it's way to the older woman's face seeing Kara. 

"Good morning, daughter that I've never had"Megan said, making them laugh. 

"Morning, Mom"She replied, rolling her eyes and grin. 

They fell into an comfortable conversation while they waited for her order. She looked at her watch, it was almost 2 pm. As the order has been made, she quickly paid for them and bid her goodbye to the couple before going back.  

2 pm is her break and she and her bestfriend, Winn was scheduled to check a new restaurant not too far from Catco. They both love food and that has been their agenda during breaks.  

Cat Grant wasn't in the office when she got back and Winn told her that the CEO left with someone. 

Shrugging her shoulders, she put the coffee in her boss' table and went back to hers, preparing for her break. 

"So, are you sure this place is worth it?"Her bestfriend asked, sitting in the side of her table. 

"Alex recommended it! I'm sure"She answered excitedly, putting some of her things in her bag. 

"By all means. Let's go, I'm starving"The guy said, just time as her phone fell under the table. 

"Shit"She hissed, making her bestfriend laugh. 

"2nd curse word in a week, you're getting there"He said, smirking. 

It was a joke between them and their friends, they used to say she was always an angel and wouldn't do such rebelious things but she was trying to prove other wise. 

Laughing, she ducked under her table to get her phone. It wasn't broken, just a little scratch in the top of the screen but over all, it was fine. 

She was about to get up when a small shining thing caught her eye, placed in the foot of the table. Curious, she crawled a little and reached the thing. 

That's when she realized that it was infact, a ring. A very beautiful ring, with a massive emerald stone in the center and little diamonds around the shank. 

And boy was it beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tried to resist the urge of putting the ring completely in her finger but her curiousity is taking over her system and she find herself doing so.  
> 
> "Kara, take it off! If the owner saw that in your hand, you'd be in jail for stealing"Winn told her. 
> 
> "I can take it off, alright. I'm just trying it on. It's so pretty"She said in awe, raising her hand to look at it properly. 
> 
> "Okay, you've tried it on. Take it off now"Winn said impatiently. 
> 
> Rolling her eyes, she held the ring and pulled it off her finger. 
> 
> But it won't come off.

"Kara, don't try it"Winn said, trying to reach the ring from her but Kara was quick to slap his hands earning a glare from her friend. 

She stare at the ring, for some weird reason, she felt drawn to it. She don't know why. It wasn't the first time she saw an engagement ring but this one was different. And she don't know why yet. 

She asked her co-workers about it but none of them claimed to be missing something.

She thought about Cat Grant, maybe it was hers, but then again, her boss is allergic to marriage and she's most likely not the type of girl who wears engagement ring considering she'd been married four times. 

Curious, she put it in her finger. She didn't put it completely though, just in the tip and stare at it. It suits her. It suits her skin color. 

She wasn't even eating anymore, which isn't like her. She never decline food but all of a sudden, she lost her appetite and just wanna stare at the ring. 

"Can you finish your food first?"Winn asked, starting to get annoyed. 

"I'm full"She answered, eyes are still glued to the ring. "This is so pretty, don't you think?"She asked. 

"Yeah, for like the nth time, yes it is a beautiful ring, Kara. Now put it in your bag before you lose it or you'll pay for that if someone looks for it and I'm pretty sure even if we combine both of our bank accounts, we still couldn't afford that"Winn explained, taking a mouthful of his food. 

"I know, this is vintage"She commented. "But it suits me, no?"She added, smiling at Winn. 

The guy rolled his eyes, getting tired of Kara praising the ring. 

"Who do you think the owner is?"She again, asked. 

Her bestfriend took a deep sigh, "I don't know, Kara. Eat the damn food!"He said. 

Pouting, Kara took the spoon and take a fair amount of food and stuffed it in her mouth. Chewing, she looked at Winn who's glaring at her but she ignored him and stare back at the ring. 

She tried to resist the urge of putting the ring completely in her finger but her curiousity is taking over her system and she find herself doing so.  

"Kara, take it off! If the owner saw that in your hand, you'd be in jail for stealing"Winn told her. 

"I can take it off, alright. I'm just trying it on. It's so pretty"She said in awe, raising her hand to look at it properly. 

"Okay, you've tried it on. Take it off now"Winn said impatiently. 

Rolling her eyes, she held the ring and pulled it off her finger. 

But it won't come off.

Frowning, she tried to pull it again but it was stuck. 

"Kara don't joke like that, that's not funny"Her bestfriend said, focusing on his food. 

"Winn, I can't take it off!"She argued, still trying to take it off. 

"Fuck off"Winn said, scoffing, thinking that Kara was just joking which she usually does, everytime. 

"Winn, I swear to god, I can't take it off!"She said desperately. 

She can feel her finger stinging a little as she tried to remove it but she was pretty desperate. Winn was right. She could be in Jail for it, even if she didn't steal it and she definitely couldn't pay for it. Just looking at the ring, she's damn sure that it is expensive as hell. 

Winn saw her bestfriend's finger redden as she struggled to take it off, that's when he realized that she is infact, serious "Oh my god, are you serious?"

Kara nod helplessly. 

"I swear Kara, if you're good timing me, I will never talk to you again"Winn warned. 

"I promise"Kara begged. 

"Give it here"He commanded which Kara obeyed. He tried to pull it off as well but it won't come off.

"I told you not to try it!"He hissed angrily. 

"I-I, I was just- Ouch!"Kara slightly screamed, taking the attention of some of the customers. She pulled her hand away from her bestfriend and sulk. 

They were in the middle of a chaos when Kara's phone rang. Slightly annoyed, she looked at it and saw her boss' name on the screen. She picked it up right away. 

"Miss Grant?"She asked, sounding a little nervous. 

"Keira, where the hell are you?"She heard Cat asked. 

"Uh, i-in my break?"She answered, stammering. 

"Well, get your ass here right now! I need you to cancel my appointment for the day and help me find something!"Her boss said in the other line before the line goes dead. 

Sighing in defeat, she threw her phone in her bag and faced her bestfriend. 

"Well?"Winn asked. 

"Miss Grant needs me back, like right now. How can I take this off?!"She panicked. 

"Uh, uh"Winn hummed, trying to think.

"Soap! Right, tried it with soap!"Winn answered, calling a waiter to get a soap and a water. 

15 minutes later, after trying everything they can think of, the waiter helped as well but the ring is still very much in her now swollen finger. She feels like crying, she don't wanna go to jail for a stupid ring!  

"We need to go back, Kara"Winn said in defeat. Looking at her friend with pity. 

"I know. Fuck!"She cursed under her breath. "Let's go"She said. 

They paid for the food which is hardly been touched because of that damn ring. They hurriedly went back to Catco, resting her hand inside of her pocket to hide the ring and her swollen finger. 

When they got to Catco, she noticed everyone being busy about something. Some under the table and the janitors are everywhere in their department. 

"What's going on?"She heard her bestfriend asked one of their co-workers as she made her way to Cat Grant's office. 

"Basically, a ring is missing and the whole department was affected by it. We can't go out unless someone handed it over"She heard someone answered, making her eyes go wide. "I'm fucking starving"The guy added, looking annoyed.

Oh shit. 

Winn looked at her knowingly and point the bathroom. Feeling nervous, she hurriedly went to the bathroom, planning to put every single drop of the hand soap to remove the ring or she'd definitely go to jail. 

As soon as she entered the en suite, she locked the door and walked straight to the sink. 

She just forgot to do one thing.

To check if there was anyone in the en suite because not too long later when she heard a sound of a cubicle door opening and a sound of an angry voice startled her. 

"Hey, that's my ring!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Look who finally made time and take a break from expanding her empire"Cat Grant commented, sitting back in her swivel chair as she look at the woman infront of her who just entered her office. 

Lena rolled her eyes and placed the bag in the table before walking towards her friend to give her a hug "You practically begged the last time, I felt bad"She answered and smirks. 

"I'd believe that if someone didn't sent me a text last night saying you're getting engage tomorrow"Cat replied and stood up, taking two glasses from thhe side of her office and pour a whiskey. 

"Roulette"Lena said and roll her eyes. 

Cat handed her a drink and they sat down in the sofa. 

"She's pretty pissed"Cat added, smirking. 

"Like she has the right"Lena replied coyly, taking a sip from her whiskey. 

Roulette was basically an ex-girlfriend back in boarding school and they never really got along. They just got together for game and they were pretty famous back then. 

"So, who is the unlucky girl?"The pretite blonde asked. 

"Samantha Arias"Lena answered right away which make Cat laughed.

"Samantha Arias? As in the 'aliens are real, they will get me soon and I'm gonna have powers and punish you all for bullying me' Samantha Arias?"Cat asked, laughing hard. 

Lena did too, laughing as the memory came back. "How did you remember that?"She asked in between laughter. 

"How can I not? She was the favorite victim of our group before - or at least mine"The other woman answered. 

"Oh god, I feel bad now"Lena said, giggling as she remember how much they bullied the girl back in boarding school. 

"But hey! I've met her few months ago in a charity event and tell you what, that girl looks hot as hell"Cat added, winking at her friend. 

Lena took a deep breath and shakes her head, "I don't care if she's hot, Grant. I want myself out of this mess without losing my company"She said. 

"You know, I never liked your parents. No offense but what they are doing to you is way out of line"The petite blonde told her, standing up to pour themselves another whiskey. 

"None taken, they've always been a shitty parents to me, didn't surprise me, to be honest"said the brunette CEO, relaxing as she sat back in the soft sofa, resting her head. 

"At least they're not shitty enough to pair you with someone not your type"Cat said and sat back with the whiskey bottle. 

"I don't have a type!"Lena denied defensively. 

"Uh yeah you don't because all of your ex-girlfriends are not brunette, victoria secret model type, tall as hell, mostly bitchy and cold. Sure"Cat said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 

"They're not all bitchy!"Lena defended. 

Cat laugh, "Not to you, at least. Oh except Diana, she's quite lovely"The older woman teases. 

"Whatever. Where are we eating? I'm starving"Lena said, changing the topic. 

"I know a place, let's go"Cat Grant said before standing up from her chair and went to get her bag. 

Lena did the same but she was about to reach her bag when her phone vibrated in the pocket of her blouse, making her jump and causing her bag to fell on the floor-her things scattering. 

"Damnit"She hissed, taking her phone from her pocket to look at the caller. It was her Mother, of course. 

She rolled her eyes and ignored the call, not having any strength to argue with the woman.  

"Woah there, Clumsy pants"Cat said, laughing at her as she bends down to take her things from the floor. 

She scanned the floor for her things once she gotten the ones that her eyes can see and spotted nothing. She took a deep breath before straightening her skirt and fixing herself. Her friend looking at her with amused eyes. 

"Thanks for your help, Grant"She said sarcastically. 

The woman smirks, "No worries, Luthor" she replied before walking out of her office. She shakes her head and smile before following her in her private elevator-she never understood how her friend is too extra for her size so small- but then again, who could blame her; she's rich, she can do whatever it is she wants.


End file.
